Narnia's Violet
by The O'Neil Sisters
Summary: When the Pevensies come back from Narnia the first time Edmund met a girl Called Violet Brown, after a while they become best friends, and thenthree of them tell her about Narnia and then goes with them to help Prince Caspian. EDxOC
1. friendship and fighting family

The Pevensies meet a Stewart

NARNIA'S VIOLET.

Chapter summery: - a new adventure beings. Violets Pov.

Disclaimer: - I only own Violet brown.

Chapter 1 'Friendship and fighting

(In a London mixed boarding school)

It was raining, typical English weather. And I don't have my jacket. Just like me to leave in my room. On the other side of, School. Yes that is just like, me Violet brown, the local, red head. You won't believe how many times I have been bullied because of my red hair and green eyes.

The rain was really heavy, and I was caring a book! My English teacher was going to kill me. And this was my first term in this school. I moved down from Liverpool. I like it in London I just missed my friends. My lose cloths where being to stick to me.

I find a door, doors mean inside, inside means heat and heat means dry and dry is good.

I run inside with hair sticking on my fore head. I open the door and look around; there are stairs and more doors. I swear I see something under the stairs.

It moved I nearly jumped out my skin. But calm down when I saw it was just a boy.

He had black hair and deep brown eye. He was pretty cute.

"Wet out there isn't it?" he laughed looking at me in wet cloths.

"Your telling me, I thought I would drown, out there!" I replied laughing with him.

"I'm Edmund Pevensie." He said holding out his hand which I took.

"Hello Edmund, I am Violet Brown, it is a pleaser to meet, you on this depressing afternoon." I smile.

"You know you can sit down, I don't bit." I felt my checks turn red and took a seat beside him on the floor.

We got to talking, I found out he has a big brother called Peter and a big sister called Susan and a little sister called, Lucy. And how he got back from staying at a professor's house in the country two years. And how his father will be coming home from war in a few weeks.

I told him that I had just moved down form Liverpool and how I had no siblings younger or older, how I was bullied because of my hair colour and how I didn't mind because they were people who thought two ad two was six (that one got him laughing). I told him how he was lucky that his dad was coming back from war unlike me dad.

That is the one thing that I do not like to talk about, but did any. For reasons I don't think I understand.

He told me that before he went to the country was a little horror. Always picking fights, fighting with his Brother, making fun of his sister Susan or upsetting his Sister Lucy.

I told him that I sometimes pick fights with my cousin, Robert who is to years older then me and I'm 15 (So is Edmund) and I always win.

We sat under the stairs talking for hours until the rain stopped and I dried off. Then Edmund walked me to my room.

He said that he would like to see me again, when he reached my room, I said that I would like that very much.

(One Year Later mid summer)

Edmund and I have been friends for, a year now and I have met his mother, father and his siblings. They are all nice but the oldest Peter, seemed a bit bitter. But they all were very nice, mainly little Lucy, she could brighten the darkest day.

Susan like Peter was a touch bitter but she was very nice, and beautiful, and very grown up, come to think about it, they all acted beyond there years, but according to Edmund, Susan had always tried to act grown up.

Peter was harder to explain. He had almost a kingly air about him, she seemed very noble, but with Peter it seemed like he lost something very dear to him. He held his head high and let his golden hair flow, and his blue eyes shine.

And Edmund was as noble as Peter but didn't so it in the same way, while Peter did it in looks Edmund did it by actions. I like Edmund the best because he was the funniest. Then it was Lucy she always had a smile plastered onto her face.

For some weird reason I let the Pevensies meet my mother, Elisabeth Violet Brown. She and the Pevensies got on alright. But then Peter came home with a black eye and buries.

To what Edmund had told me Peter was getting to fights a lot know. And one time I heard all four of them in an argument I knew that it was wrong to spy on them but I couldn't help it.

They were saying things like 'we shouldn't stop trying to get back just because the wardrobe won't let us back in doesn't mean we should give up!'

"Pete I won't to go back just as much as you do, but I think its time we faced the facts we are here not there. Aslan forbid giving up. But you remember what the professor told Lu, we'll find it when we stop looking for it. And when you keep getting to fights acting like you are still high king, will get you in a hell of trouble."

"Oh of course you would say something like that, you have Violet, your Best friend! You talk to her all the time yet she doesn't even know about half of your life!'

'You leave Violet out of this Peter I never told to, but by the lions mane I will tell her when I'm ready.'

'Yeah Peter listen to him. When Ed tells Violet I will be behind him a hundred percent.'

'And so will I. I mean it would be nice to talk to someone other the each other about Narnia.'

That was enough for me. I ran back to my mothers. What a summer this was going to be. Narnia? What was Narnia? Where was Narnia? These were things I wanted answered but not as soon as Edmund had in mind.

That Sunday, Susan, Edmund and Lucy came to visit. "Hello Mrs, Brown." Said Susan.

"Why Hello Susan, Edmund Lucy." Said my mother "What can I do for you?" she continued

"Is violet in we need o tell her something." Asked Edmund.

"She is in her room." The next thing I herd was someone knocking on my bed room door.

"You can come in you know, you don't have to knock. " I yell, which is replied by my door opening, and three of the four Pevensie entering. "What no Peter?" I asked

"No he doesn't know we're hear." Said Susan simply.

"We need to tell you something, and we need you to be completely open mined about it."

TBC

Authors note: - So this is the first chapter, what do you think? And if anyone thinks Violet is a Mary-sue then you are dead wrong. She is just a pretty teenage girl with red hair. And please tell me if I have the characters right, I will do something about it.

Chapter two. 'Tell me' will be up in a few days until then Read review, enjoy!

Best hopes Peace-Dreamer. 


	2. Telling the truth

NARNAI'S VIOLET.

CHAPETR 2

Summery: - Edmund Susan and Lucy tell Violet about Narnia but will she believe it?

Author note: - yeah sorry about the long wait to those who how read this. But here is the second Chapter.

I look for Lucy to Edmund. They look very unsure.

"Alright I'm listen and yes I will try to be opened minded." I say I think this is important for them to be like this.

"Alright while remember we told I told you we went to stay with a Professor?" Asked Ed. I nod. "Well we didn't tell you the whole story. You see we were playing hind 'n' seek and Lucy hid in a wardrobe."

"Yeah but it wasn't a normal wardrobe like the one in my room." Began Lucy, "It had something wonderful about it. When I was hiding I fell in snow. And I found a whole other world……"

(A.n. I would tell the rest but that would mean telling you something you should know.)

I listened as the told me things about this world they called narnia. I found out that Edmund was a treader and all four of them were Kings and Queens of this world.

Then after fifteen lovely years they fell back through the wardrobe back to being kids.

"Do you have any idea how weird that sounds?" I asked looking at all four of them.

"Does that mean you don't believe us then?" asked Lucy looking hurt.

"I didn't say that Lu." I said "Yes it sounds weird, and if it were one of you telling me this I would say you have lost your mind, and because there are three of you telling me this I would think that it was a game, but if it were you wouldn't be telling you this, would you?"

Lucy's eyes filled with hope, Susan smiled and Edmund smirked.

"So you believe us then Vi?" asked Edmund.

"Well yes and no, yes because all of you can't have remembered a game for three years and no because I'm jealous you got to have the more fun." Lucy Jumped up and down for joy and Susan was beaming and so was Edmund.

"Just tell me, why isn't Peter with you telling me this?" I asked.

"Peter does not want to tell anyone who might think of his as crazy. He didn't want to tell someone because he doesn't want to think that Aslan willed it to happen. So much for high King." Replied Ed.

So that was that. The three of them had told me their greatest secrete and I was honoured that they trusted me so.

Later that week we come out to Peter. It's something I would hope to forget but never have. He kept saying something like,

'Why you tell her? She will think we are crazy!' and when I tried to tell him a believed them she said. 'Because you think of it as a game.' Then he said something about how I was horrid letting them relive something they all should be forgetting. Then he had the never to say to me that he didn't want me around his family, saying I was a bad influence on them. So I gave a little of my feeling to him I said that he was one to speak getting in to fights about the most silliest things all because he was _Once _a king.

Then I felt. And that was last week. I haven't seen the Pevensies for a week. And now with one week of summer felt and me starting a new school, a girl's only school.

At first I was horrified then I found out I was going to the same School as Susan and Lucy things got a whole lot better.

(One week later, at the train station)

The station was covered with kids going back to school among the kids was the Pevensies I just had to find them.

I found Susan and Lucy outside looking at some magazines and Lucy looking board out of her mind. I just had to smile at her; she always seemed to need to be doing something never sitting around reading like her sister, but Su was fun to.

After having a chat with them for a few minuets I went in search for the Just King of old.

I found him bye the entrance of the station. He looked mad. Nothing I Violet Melissa Brown can't handle.

"Hey Ed." I say causing him to turn round. He smiles warmly at me.

"Hi Vi, boy I'm really happy to see a friendly face right now." I know him to well.

"You and Peter got in to another fight didn't you?"

"Boy you know to much Vi way to much."

We smile at each other for a moment, with me leaning on the station wall and Ed towering over me. For Sixteen he is very toll and cute….. Wait did I just say that about Edmund?

"So happy about the new school year?" I smirk at him trying to ride my head of thought of him.

"In a word no. a year with out seeing you horrid very horrid." He moves closer to me. Like he knows what I want. I can feel his breath on my skin it sends chills down my spine.

Just as our faces are about to touch Lucy comes from no where.

"Ed, Peter's fight." With those word said all off us run to find the fighting blonde. Well Ed and I are Lu is going to get Su.

TBC

A.n. This Story will continue you in a few weeks. Sorry for the long wait but this have been hard with school being back. And I have got the cold and will be buried alive when found on the computer instead of in bed.

Anyway read, review and enjoy. Please.

Best dreams Peace-Dreamer


	3. fighting and new worlds

NARNAI'S VIOLET

NARNAI'S VIOLET

CHAPETR 2

Summery: - the gang find narnia, only not the way it was when the four first left.?

Nvnvnvnvnvnnvnvnvnv

Edmund and I ran to find it, oops I mean Peter. In the three years I knew him all he has done is get in to more fights.

And trust me if I had a penny from every time he was in a fight I would be richer then any of them were as kings and queens.

We finally found a huge group of kids all yelling 'fight', which I'm guessing we'll Peter in the centre of.

And then we saw him he just made eye contact with his sisters who looked both mad and worried (Lucy worried Susan mad).

In a second a mop of black hair went by. Remember when I said that while Peter showed of his nobility in his looks when Ed showed his in his actions? This is what I meant. Even when his big brother told him to stop talking to his best friend he still helped him out.

"EDMUND!" cried Lucy worried both her brothers were going to get hurt. Edmund ran right in to one of the boys holding Peter to the ground, knocking him to the ground.

Just as things were starting to look fun a guard came blowing his whistle. Not wanting to get in to trouble everyone ran off. The man guard grabbed Peter by his shirt.

"Act your age!" he yelled. Peter pulled his arm free them looked at me.

"I thought I told you to stay away from us, Brown." She snapped.

"You did, Pevensie but that's hard to do when I'm in the same school as your sisters and when my best friends brother is in a fight." I replied bitterly.

I walk pasted him and walked to Ed, and helped him up.

"So Ed did anyone tell you that you have a great left hook but need to work on your right?" I smiled.

"How every lady-like Vi." He laughed

"What after knowing me for three years you still don't know that if I was anything like the proper ladies of to day I would die of same." I joke.

"You should have seen so of the ladies back in Narnia Vi they were so dumb. But you would have loved the dresses you would have gotten to wear."

"Well maybe one day when you go back you could try and take me with you so I could."

We sat on the bench his sister's had chosen, not long after Peter showed up with the bags.

"You're welcome." Grunted Ed.

"I had it sorted." That twat. His brother enters a fight that has nothing to do with him and that's his thanks. Then standing up and walking away.

"What was it this time?" moaned Susan. I was thinking the same thing.

"He bumped me." That replied surprised even me.

"So you hit him?" gasped Lucy.

"No" I hate that tone. "After he bumped me he wanted me to apologues _then_ I hit him."

That's low even for him.

"Really Peter is it that hard just to walk away?" started Susan.

"I shouldn't have to!" he began. "I mean don't you get tired of being treated like kids?" I knew that question was aimed at his siblings, that's one thing I hate about Peter he always thinks I'm invisible.

"Pete we _are_ kids." Exclaimed Edmund.

"Well I wasn't always." He turned around. And faced away from all of us.

"Look I think it's time we faced the facts live in England know." Stated Susan. She looked and me and smiled something I returned.

Peter gave up and sat back down beside his younger brother.

Susan looked to the side, and then looked back to us.

"Quick act like your talking to me." Her voice was in a panic tone. I looked over her shoulder. And show a geeky looking boy. Who I know well. Oliver Water. He was in the year above me and Ed back in the old school, but lucky Ed didn't have him show him around the school on your first day.

"Su we are talking to you." Joked Edmund causing Lucy and me to giggle and Susan to smirk.

Lucy then Stopped smiling and sat up pointing at the chair… well bench.

"Ow something pinched me!" she yelled.

"Quit Lu." Warned Su.

Then Peter shot up doing the same. But glaring daggers at me and Ed.

"Quit it you two!" he snapped.

"We're not touching you!" Replied me and ed at the same time.

The Susan jumped up

"What was that!?" she Gasped

Then I jumped up the same feeling.

"what in the name of the god lord." I shrieked

then last but not leased Edmund jumped up.

"Hey!" he yelled.

We all turned and saw a train coming faster than it should.

"It feels like magic." Joyed Lucy, her face beaming.

"We should all hold hands." Said Susan her and her little sister's hand already clasped. Peter and Ed looked at each other.

"I'm not holding _your_ hand"! he shrieked.

Then when Peter grabbed his wrist, Ed's hand shot to me. I looked at him for a minute the clasped his hand in my own. Then for the other side of the station the wall began to disappear and what looked like a beach. Come in to view.

In a blink of an eye the station was gone and we were in the beach. We all let go of each others hand and walked out of the cave we are standing in this place was so lovely.

"Welcome to Narnia, Violet. " Smiled Ed.

Authors note: - so here it is chapter three I hope you like I hope you read I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. And if you like this story then please read some of the ones I will put on soon. Like 'Water-Lilly's watership down' it will be great


	4. Of dresses and Swords

Narnia's violet

Narnia's violet

Chapter 4.

Summery: - the fun starts in Narnia.

Author's note: - here is the fourth chapter my faithful readers. I hope I meet your sanders.

Nvnvnvnvnvnnvnvnvnv: - ED POV

Life is full of strange things, and Aslan let's them happen in strange ways. I mean this morning all five of us were in a station Peter was in another fight and Violet and I nearly kissed, and now we are on what I think is narnia.

Well I hope we are because that's what I told Vi. I can tell that she likes the place already; Susan and Lucy looked at each other then grabbed Violets hand and went running down the beach, Peter close behind them.

I have never seen Pete so… clam with Vi before; I mean back in England they never got alone they always fought. But I must remind my self that in narnia things were always better.

We are playing in the water and Lu fell Peter pick up violet throw her in the water, to which she through water in his face, this is the nice they have ever been with each other.

Something catches my eye and I look up at the rocks it looks like an old castle, which made me think if this is really our Narnia, Narnia had a lot of things but as far as I remember I don't not think it had any ruins, I think I may have been wrong in what I told Vi.

"Ed?" at the sound of my nickname I turned round and saw Lu looking at me.

"Where do you think we are?" I could tell Vi was looking at me, I did tell her we were in narnia now I don't know.

"Where do you think?" laughed Peter.

"I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." I replied looking back towards the ruin.

"Wow." Stated Vi, she was surprised, she often told me she would love to go back in time and look at castles then look at them now.

"C'mon you lot lets go have a look at it." Ordered Peter, he's been here for five minutes and he's already in high king mood.

(IN THE CASTLE RUIN)

It looks so familiar, like I have seen it before, but can't remember, Violet looks at me, I smile at her, that's when I knew we in Narnia, here every things that pretty in our world is thousand times more beautiful in Narnia, because violet looks gorgeous here.

I here Lucy mutter something under her breath then she runs off, we all follow her.

"What is it Lu?" asked Peter. She just looked at him and went up to him pulled by the arm and put him in the middle of an old column them Susan to one side of him and me to the other. Then placed her self on the other side of Su.

"Now picture columns their and a stair case up their and a glass roof." She told us, now it was starting to sink in it was cair Paravel, now it was starting to take shape this was cair Paravel, which was the felling I got.

Then it hut me, Violet was no where to be seen, well when I say that I mean she wasn't with us. I looked around for her, but nothing, that was until I noticed her looking at a rock.

I ran to her, so did very one else.

"Vi what's up?" I ask her.

"Catapults." She muttered.

"By Jove your right." Replied.

"Ed?" said Peter confused.

"These rocks aren't part of the castle," Stated Vi. "This didn't just happen."

"Cair Paravel was attacked." I finish for her. Peter's eyes drifted to the side, I follow his gaze, and follow him to a stone wall.

"The treasury." He muttered, we pushed the bolder away and broke down the door at the other side of the giant rock.

Pete tried to make a light with some grass and his shirt well part of it anyway. Violet looked at me with a smile on her face, she knew about the little surprise I had in my bag.

"You got any matches?" he asked me, Vi nearly brushed out laughing.

"No but would…" I pull me new flash light out of my bag, "… would this help?"

"Well you might of mentioned that a bit sooner." Pete laughed; he looked at Vi and laughed again, "You Knew?"

"Maybe." She Smiled and followed me into it. I sis feel little sorry for her, we knew our way around and had things to laugh about in narnia she didn't, but she never seemed to mind, one of the reasons I like her so much.

She followed close be hind me, and stopped when she saw the statues of us over chests.

"That was you?" she asked us.

"Yep that's is in thirteen years." I reply she looked at me.

"Call me in thirteen years." She muttered all four of us laughed. She looked at all four of us, and then looked around the room. And then came back when we opened our chests.

Lucy held a dress up to her, "I was so tall." She Said the dress nearly drafted her, I saw Vi face light up when she saw it.

"Your were taller then." Replied Su.

"As apposed to hundred of years later when you're younger." I replied to my sisters causing all three girls to smirk.

I took out my sword, Lucy took out her dagger and cordial, Susan took out her bow and, then Peter took out his sword and shield.

"When Aslan bares his teeth winter meets its end." He began.

"When he shakes his mane there'll be spring again." Said Lucy, nearly in tears. I looked at her, "Every one we knew- Mr, Tumnas and the Beavers- they all gone." She sobbed. Vi looked hurt she always felt pain when someone she knew was in pain.

Susan looked in her chest. "My horns gone." She told us.

"What?" asked Peter.

"My horn, it's gone, I must have had it on when we went back." I don't think so, none of them had their gifts, I should know.

"We should find out what went here." Said Peter.

"Yes but first we should look the part." Said Lu bringing out a dress.

"Oh yes, Violet you can use one of mine." Said Su bring out to dresses.

"You two can't be in here go some where else." Snapped Lu, Peter and me grab some cloths and went into the back room.

Violets POV.

Susan brought out two of the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen. One was a green colour like my eyes, with a red seam, like the one Lucy has just brought out. And the other was a lavender colour with a pale blue seam, she handed it to me and flat shoes to match.

"Su that's way to good for me." I state she smiled warmly at me.

"No it's just right." She tells me. I frown and take the dress.

About two minutes later, I'm out my uniform and in a dress. Susan is helping do up the back. She then moves to my red hair.

"Su what you going to do?" I ask nervously, I don't like any one near my hair, mainly why it's so long, (Well it's just past the shoulder blade).

"Nothing Vi, I'm just going to Narniain style." She said, I relax, a little.

A bout ten minutes later, my hair was in a have bun with a pony tale coming from it. Lucy had her hair down with it pined back. It looked really lovely.  
Su just had her hair down, but she looked lovely as well, I'm not so sure I look as good as them.

"Oh wow Violet you look great." Said Susan, she has to say that she is my friend. But I have to admit that this dress is looking pretty cool. And it does feel pretty cool.

After a bit we left the treasury and went to hunt for the boys. We found them feasting in some apples having a nice little chat. They soon noticed us though. Peter told me I looked good then talked to Su and Lu. Ed came up to me.

"Wow Vi you look…wow." He said, I smiled, you know when Ed does something like unable to think of words you must look very good, I felt my checks burn.

"Thank your highness you look rather 'wow' yourself." I smile, Ed pulls a face at me which I happily return.

We all walk down to the beach and form there we follow a river in to the land, half way up the river we… well Su spots a boat with something in it.

"By Aslan it's a dwarf." Exclaimed Ed. "Su get the two mean in armour." He tells his sister.

She nodded and gets an arrow and fires it at the boat. "Drop him." she warned, with another arrow ready to fire. They men dropped him just not the way we hoped. They dropped him in the river. Peter and Ed ran to get him. Su fired at one of the men, which was hut in the heart, the other ran sorry swam for it. "Chicken." I whispered. Peter got the dwarf while Ed got the boat.

I went to help him, together we pulled the boat on land. We hard a bit of shouting Ed went to go see what was going on I stayed with the boat. Something caught my Eye. Something long something shinny and some very sharp. A Sword in the bottom of the boat. I Picked it up, it was light, and beautiful, it had a Violet colour hilt with a golden tip, and it was in the shape of a lion, Like Peter's sword and Lucy's dagger, on the hilt was a description it said,

'Bare this well daughter of eve, and know it only works for you Violet Brown.'

I read it again then felt confuses as anything, I went over to the others, it looked like I had missed out on a bit. Ed had a sword to the dwarfs thought. Lucy looked at me.

"Violet where did you get that?" she asked me, suddenly everyone's eyes were on me.

"I found it in the boat." I said.

"No missy the only swords that were in that boat was the guards."

"I was guessing that when I read this." I showed them the writing.

"Well this Sword was defiantly fro you Vi, it's like Peter's only is Violet and gold not red and gold and this has your name one it." Said Lucy.

I felt a sudden surprise when Lucy said that, does that mean someone was expecting me to come to Narnia?

TBC 

Dreamer's-note well there it is chapter four, I hope you liked it, and I am really sorry about the long wait, but I hope you enjoy this, it has to be the longest so far. And if you like this story check my site, I've got new stories on.

Peace-Dreamer


	5. Attacks and Kisses

Narnia's Violet

Chapter 5

Dreamer's note: - well here is chapter I really hope you like. Tell me if I have made one? Right to the point, ENJOY!!!

I looked around the river, in the boat, the place was so beautiful. I loved it, but the Pevensies didn't seem to look quit as pleased. But then if what This Dwarf has told them, is true, and then thirteen hundred years have passed since their reign and all the friends they had made is gone. Which Lucy pointed out earlier.

"There so still." Said Lucy looking at the trees, I looked at her.

"There trees what did you expect." Said the Dwarf, I do not let know is stinking name. Something, being with, ummm, 'h' no 't'.

Boy this is sounding the game 'I spy'.

"They used to dance." I looked at her, shock cover my face, then I looked at Ed, he nodded.

I really would have loved to come here, when they were kings and Queens, every thing seemed so lovely or at least that's the idea I have.

I noticed that peter looked a little heart broken. Well it makes since he loved this place and get taken away from it so unexpectedly.

We pulled up on a beach the sun was just being to set, I looked over to Lucy, and she seemed to be walking over to a bear,

"Ed is she going to be alright, I mean that thing is a bear." Peter looked up and smiled at her.

"No she's alright." He told me. When the thing noticed her, it began to move to wards her, I slowly moved my hand to my sword, and if that thing tries any thing then this will be in its head.

"Hello." Smiled Lucy, he moved closer to her. If any thing happened to her I swear something bad will happen to him.

He stood on his hind legs and growled at her, I pulled out my sword, the dwarf and I looked at each other.

Lucy ran and the bear followed. Susan pulled an arrow out.

"Stay away from her!" Su cried,

"You know that the he'll kill her." The dwarf said to me. Trumpkin, that's his name! I nod at what he said, Susan tried again to get the bear to leave Lucy.

Trumpkin and I nodded to each other and I throw my sword and he was able to fire an arrow at him. I got his head and he was right in the heart he died on the spot.

"He was wrong with him?" asked Ed

Looking at my sword imbedded in the bears head.

"I'm guessing that he was hungry." Said I shot to him. It came out a little harsher that I hopped.

"He was wild?" gasped Susan.

"Get treated like a dumb animal and soon enough that's what you become." Trumpkin told them. I sigh and look over to Lucy who was clinging to Peter. O looked at Ed who was in a state of shock by the look of it.

I moved to the sword and pull it out, it was cover in things that could have made you sick. I walked to the river and dip it in cleaning it.

Later that night.

We had made a fire. Lucy was still a little traumatised for the bear, but was stargazing right now. Su was doing her hair Peter was keeping watch, Trumpkin was cooking super, Ed was getting wood and I was just wandering.

The event still going fresh in my mind. Nearly kissing Ed in the train station, watching Peter and Ed fight a few twats coming to narnia, and the bear attack.

I came to a clearing and looked up at the stars they were so much better than the ones, back home.

"Beautiful, ain't it." Said a voice, I nearly jumped out of my skin, only to find Edmund looking at me.

"Yeah, so much better than back home." I smile.

"Listen Vi about earlier with the bear…" he began,

"You did what you thought was safe, you didn't know that is was an dumb bear." I say, he looks at me smirking, "And you are welcome."

"It's scary how you do that." He smiled at me, something I do a lot, I can say something that represent what someone id going to say. Ed came closer to me.

"But that's what makes me, me." I smile back at him.

"And I like that about you." Whispered to me, I could now feel his breath on my skin, my heart sped up.

Boy this is like the train station, but yet, very different, if that makes sense.

At the same time we moved closer, he pressed his lips to mine. My first Kiss, and it was with my best friend, but for some reason it seemed right, his hands moved around my waist and my hand completely by their own moved up around his neck pulling us closer together.

The Kiss became more passionate as, we slowly moved back to, a flat bolder that was behind me.

Ed began Kissing down my neck, stopping to nibble on the base of my neck, by the lord it felt so good, so right.

But right then it stopped. Ed looked up to me.

"This has been a weird day hasn't it, I mean we started this day as best friends and end the day kissing." He smiled.

"Ed think this makes us a little more than, best friends don't you think?" I smile at him.

"I was hopping you would say something like that." He smiled at me.

"But really it's getting late, maybe we should think about going back to the camp, Before Peter comes looking."

TBC.

Dreamers note: - well what you think, any good. Back character personality, to rush? Please tell me what you think of the Kiss. And any thing you would like to see in the next chapter. Please Violet fan's please review.

~Peace-Dreamer.


	6. Seeing and Leaving

NARNIA'S VIOLET

Chapter 6: - Seeing and leaving.

Dreamers note: - Well here is chapter six, I hope you like, because I really liked writing it, and this story is by far my favourite, so read review say any you please for I am in an un-normally good mode. And sorry for the long wait. My sisters Issy, Sam and Alex have been writing on the computer, so this is the first time anyone has been one it. Boy I want a Laptop. Yes Sorry about the Changes to the site, but i was out voted. But my notes will still be called 'Dreamers Note'. But my sisters can come in handy. I would like to thamk my sister Alex for helping me with the ED POV. any way here you go chapter six. Enjoy. and review nicly.

I woke the next morning feeling wonderful, I found myself in Edmunds arms, to be truthful it was the warmest and happiest I have felt in a very long time.

My head was on his Chest and arms around his neck and his around my waist and shoulder, it was brilliant, and after the memories of last night came back to me, I felt very happy.

I felt Ed moving a little, I looked up at him, to see his eyes half open and his smiling at me. It was the most heart melting thing every.

"Morning," He said to me,

"Morning." I reply. We hear someone making a coughing noise. We look to see Trumpkin; I can feel my checks turn pink.

"Young love." He mutters I look over at Lucy who is laying on her belly head in hands smiling at us.

"What?" Asked Ed, looking at his baby sister.

"I saw you two last night." She smiled.

"And?" I ask.

"I knew you two were more than friends. I could tell by the looks you gave one another." I chuckle at her a little and turn to Ed.

"You have a very smart little sister." I tell him; yes he still has his arms wrapped around me.

"I know, and I don't what if I should be proud or if I should be annoyed that she was spying on us.

"Be both, as long as you don't get all mad like . . . oh morning Peter." She gasped.

"Oh morning Pete." Said Ed, as lately his arms were back at his side.

"Morning Ed." He looked at me. "Violet." He nodded, I nod back, Great bye-bye likeable peter and hello, annoying peter.

"Come on you five we want to get moving." Said Trumpkin. We nod, get up and get ready to move. I sigh; this was looking to be a hard day.

We were walking, through the most beautiful landscape I have ever seen.

The only thing that could have been improved was the bad mood, which Peter was in. But apart from that, everything was just fine.

"Are you sure this is the right way? None of it looks familiar." Spoke Susan.

"That's the problem with girls, can hold a map in you heads." Peter shot back. I gave him a glare and so did Susan.

"And that's because we have something in our heads." Giggled Lucy, I snort, yes I loved Lucy, she was now my new best friend.

"I wish he would just listen to the DLF." She sighed.

"DLF?" asked Ed looking at me, I shrug, that was new to me as well.

"Deer little friend." Lucy spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. Trumpkin stopped dead I his tracks.

"That not atoll disturbing is it?" he sighed. I looked at him with a simple smile. Which he returned.

{We walk and fight for like another half hour}

ED'S POV.

We stopped right at the edge of a huge gorge, Pete and Susan shared a glance. Something is going on with those two. Trumpkin is standing beside them. Lu and Vi are beside me in the back. My mind fled back to last night. I remember what it felt to have my lips on hers, what her skin tasted like. And what warmth I felt to have her so close.

I love her, truly and deeply. Like a sister, best friend and true love all in one.

Peter and Susan have talked and now are storming away, I follow.

"Aslan? ASLAN!!" Lucy exclaimed. We all shot around.

"That's Aslan, he's amazing!" exclaimed Violet. I looked yet saw nothing.

And neither did, Trumpkin, Susan or Peter. It was different, back when we reined Peter and Lucy had the most faith in Aslan, and only Lucy and Violet see him.

I hear them being to argue. Man Peter, he's my brother and I love him for it but, he can be so annoying.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty… Stupid." I send a soft smile towards my little sis and my best friend.

Luc smiled sadly at me and Violet looked confused. She didn't know the whole story but I had to tell her.

We Voted on going to down by the river. We began to move. I looked at Lucy, she nearly cried, I sent a sorry look to her. then moved my eyes to Vi. Something was up with her.

"Vi you ok?" I asked rapping my arms around her waist, like it was the most natural think in the world.

And as if on cue her arms went around my neck, her hands brushing through my hair. Her touch was wonderful almost magic. But then Narnia is full of that. She is just a wonderful bonus.

"I think I'm gonna to check out down their, she if that was really him." she said. I didn't want her to, she could get hurt, she didn't know anything about Narnia, or a way through it.

But if I know my Vi, she'll find away she never gives up.

"Alright but please be careful if something happens to you I don't what I would do." It sounds corny and it is, but its truth.

"You be careful as well Ed." She whispered in my ear. Her breath soft. I cover her lips with my own. And then just as it is getting good.

"ED C'MON WE'RE WAITING!!" Came Peters cry. I sigh and pull of Vi, and begin to make my way to my family and the 'DLF' as the girls call him. I hope Vi is going to be alright. I can't close her, not know.

Violet's POV.

I watched Ed leave in the bushes; it feels like it's going to be a long trip. I looked closely down the side of the gorge it was definitely a long way down. But I saw a path it wasn't that far. I jumped down onto it. Leaving a mark on a tree with my sword, which I think I will call, Luna. I don't know why I just like the name Luna. I wonder what that means here.

I was being to walk down the side. And when at the bottom I walked along the water front, but not before I walked back, and wrote slippy in the grass hoping that if the guys came this way they would see that.

I keep walking for what seemed like four hours. But I finally came to this lovely forest. Tress and long grass everywhere it was wonderful. I sat in the grass and began closed my eyes. This place was so peaceful.

"You like Narnia Violet Melissa Brown?" I hear a deep loving voice behind me. I see the biggest lion I have ever seen. Yet nothing in me was scared.

"You . . . you're Aslan."


	7. Lions, Princes and loving

I looked on at the mighty lion in front of me. The same lion Lucy and I had seen by the gorge. He was even more wonderful up close.

"Yes child I am Aslan and this in my home, my world." His Voice was full of grace and something that I could not put my finger on it.

"Aslan why did you let this happen this was your home you world then why would you let them do this?" I ask I needed to know.

"Because true one, do you think you would have moved closer to Edmund if this never happened?" I thought about Edmund, I realised how much I missed him.

"He loves you, I feel it." I looked at the great Lion that Lucy and Susan have told me so much about. He was all that and more. "Tell me Violet do you share his Feelings?" I thought, ever since the week before Peter snapped at me for knowing about Narnia, Ed has always been on my mind and the close call in the train station was a result and earlier in the woods but that went fast and was over way too quickly.

"Yes Aslan I believe I do." I looked him in the eye and said what I know in both my mind and my heart.

"I just wish that someone other than Ed believed Lucy and me about you. I wish that someone would have come with me." I felt some tears come in to my eyes.

"And why didn't king Edmund come with you?" I looked at him.

"Because he was to close with Peter and I don't won't to come between them. I could never ask Ed to come with me. I could never ask him to abandon his family." I was taken off guard from the voice that came next.

"You don't have to. I would be more than willing to follow anywhere Violet, no matter who stands between us." I spun round to look at the voices owner. Edmund stood before me.

"Ed." That was all I said because the next thing I knew I was in his Arms. It felt like a life time. I guess love at first sight because if I remember right I always felt just more than normal friendship between Ed and me.

"Violet" He whispered in my hair. I truly missed him he pulled back and looked at me. "Hello."

"Hey Eddy." I have no clue what made me call him Eddy.

He looked at me, not mad like I thought he would.

"I have been called Eddy many times and by many people, but it has never sounded so good." I blushed a little hiding my face in his chest.

"King Edmund. How wonderful to see you again I hope your brothers have not been too hard to handle." I turned with Ed to look at the great lion.

I looked at Edmund --who still had his arms wrapped around my waist-- he was a touch mad.

"Ed what happened back there?" I asked. It must have been pretty rough for Edmund to follow me here.

"Peter was just being a twat. Saying things he had no business to say." I know that was all I was going to get out of him this minute but I was not going to give up I will get more out of him.

I nod and curl into his side Aslan smiled at us as Edmund's hand curled around my waist and mine around his neck.

"King Edmund, Lady Violet we will begin we have to be long gone before nigh fall." Aslan told us we nodded and followed him walked Hand in hand (Ed and I)

We walked for what seemed only a few moments but it must have been longer because it was past night fall. It had been so quick we just followed Aslan and we must have travelled most of Narnia. But this was my first time here.

We stopped beside a river and refreshed and slept. I again fell asleep in Ed's Arms. Now that I had tried it I never wanted to go back to sleep alone.

Have you ever felt that life was completely worthless without a person? That you needed them as much as your lungs needs air, or a fish needs water and a bird needs the sky, that's how I feel about Edmund that it would be useless to go on without him. Every time that I look at him I can feel my heart fly and when I think about him I get the most stupid smile ever. I think that this is true love I've read about the type of feeling from one of Su's romance novels.

People tell you all the time that when you find true love never let it go because love is breakable and easy to lose. I never want to lose Edmund they way my mother lost my Father. I just want to be with him.

I slowly woke that morning, again waking to the feeling of being wrapped in Edmunds arms. It felt so right.

I looked up to see Edmund looking at me a gentle smile on his face that warms my heart. "Good morning Vivy." Edmund whispered to me. I looked at him.

"What?" I ask completely lost. Ed only smiled.

"Your new nick name that only I will call you." I felt a gently Smile appear on my face.

"Like I'm the only one who gets to call you Eddy?" I say quietly.

"Yes just like that." He smiled back wrapping his arms around me and I sank into him.

"I have not seen love as true as this in a long time." We heard Aslan say I laughed lightly.

"Neither have I felt this way about someone Aslan." Edmund said looking straight into my eyes. I felt my checks grow red and hot.

"And the same goes for me." I whisper just as lost in Edmunds eyes as he is with mine.

"Come young ones today you meet the prince." I Looked at Edmund and began to walk with Aslan. Edmund seemed distant today why I do not know but he is. I think it has something to do with Peter being a dick.

But I didn't want to ask him in case he blew up on me, which I knew he could do he did have a huge temper on him.

I was lucky to never been a victim of his temper but I knew that Peter and Susan had been, I was there when he blow his top and both of them one time and let me tell you it was not pretty.

"So Violet have you been enjoying Narnia?" Ed asked me I smiled and linked my hand with his.

"I'm enjoying it so much better knowing your here." I smile at him letting him know that I love him. He smiled back.

"Yea I have to admit Vio it seems a whole lot better having you here." He gave my hand a squeeze.

"Yes King Edmund it seems that you have improved since your first visit to Narnia. And you seem to be more open." Ed looked down smiling at the ground his checks becoming red. I gave him a quick peck on the check then kept walking with my hand in his.

Narnia is so lovely, the trees are so lovely so graceful. I remember what Lucy said in the boat with Trumpkin the trees used to dance.

"Aslan what did Lucy mean by the Trees used to Dance?"

"Brave one when the Pevensie children ruled Narnia thirteen hundred years ago very thing in Narnia was filled with life even the trees. They would dance in spring and summer even for the kings and queens. Then when the kings and queens disappeared and the Telmarines over took Narnia to make room for their own people killing the Narnians those who lived ran in the woods." I remember Trumpkin had said something like that on the boat.

"Here is where we will rest." Aslan said. Then he was gone.

"C'mon Violet I'll teach you how to fight with the sword." I looked at him and remembered that Lucy and Susan had told me that had told that Ed was a great swordsman in their Narnia.

"Yes King Edmund sir." I said giving him a small bow causing him to laugh.

"Oh ha-ha, it's so funny." He said taking out his sword. I removed mine from my back.

We spent at least two hours on the thing. It was so weird because the things he was teaching me . . . I know that in my old school in Liverpool but that was over a year ago and I didn't pick up a weapon after that and I was getting good at the sword play.

"Well done Vi. Not bad for the first try." I felt proud of myself.

"My first time fighting with a sword and I didn't kill you or me." I laughed. Ed's arms found their place around my waist. I leaned into him. I felt like this was where I was meant to be. In his arms, no other mans just my Ed.

Oh lord I sound like a love novel. But still.

"Eddy you have any idea where Aslan went off to?" I asked. He looked around.

"No but he might gone to find us some food or something like that." His arms still around me only this time we were sitting on the ground and I was sitting in between his legs, with my arms over his.

"Do you think that the others will find us?" I asked him.

"Maybe, but right now I don't want to talk about them. Right now I want to spend time with my best friend. And hopefully my Girlfriend?" did he just ask what I think he asked? Well let's make this fun.

"Why Mr. Pevensie, are you hinting something?" I joked looking up at him. He smiled.

"Do you want me to be Miss. Brown?" He replied.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't."

"Well I think you do."

"Are you sure on that one?"

"Yes I am."

"Glad to know."

"Yes it is."

We looked at each other for a minute then burst out laughing. The thing Ed and I is that we both like to have the final word in this type of thing.

"But really Vivy did you want me to mean something?" He asked I blushed.

"Yes I did." I reply noticing that I was smiling.

"Well then. Violet Melissa Brown, Will do you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" He asked I looked at him and smiled even more, my hand tracing his jaw line.

"Edmund Andrew Pevensie, it would my pleaser to be your Girlfriend." I smiled and hugged him tight. We pulled back and looked at each other for a good while, and then we slowly began to move closer to each other until are lips came together.

Our kiss was soft and innocent. But it was interrupted, by a male voice that wasn't as deep as Aslan's or a snobbish as Peter's. Ed and I pulled apart and looked at the voice. (I do have to admit that I was enjoying were that kiss was going to take us. I wanted to know what would have happened if this bloke never came.)

We looked and a young man either just Peter's age or around at age stood.

Behind him were a Badger and another Dwarf.

"Who are you two?" the man asked.

We looked at each other before turning to the man.

"I am King Edmund the Just." Ed said. "And this is my . . . Lover, Violet Brown, How are you?" Wow Ed sounded just like a King. I blushed at the word 'Lover'.

"I am Prince Caspian the 10th." He said. I looked at him this was the prince that we had come to help. Well it sure makes it so much easier.

"I believe you needed help Prince Caspian?" Ed smiled.

"Yes. Forgive if I am wrong but the stories say there were four of you." Caspian said.

"Yes. We got into a rather big fight, and went different ways. I guess that they are following us as we speak." Edmund told him. Caspian looked at me.

"You are not a Queen or one of my people." He said to me.

"No Prince Caspian I am not, I am of the same world as the kings and queens." I said. The dwarf looked at me with a weird sparkle in his eye. It was not the same as Trumpkin he had a board, looking to make the fun of something but this dwarf he seemed to have something in mind something that is the end of us.

Then the badger began to smell something.

"What is it?" The dwarf asked.

"Humans" The badger stated.

"Them?" The Dwarf pointed at us. The badger turned and his eyes widened.

"No them." He pointed to a group of five or six Telmarines oh lord.

We ran stopping to fight. Only I didn't see that there was a solder behind me. The next thing I know everything went black.

**ED'S POV**

I looked over at Violet only to see that a Talmarine hut her in the back of her head with the hilt of his sword.

I felt anger boil in me. But before I got the chance to do anything the solder feel on the ground dead. Before anything could happen to Violet I picked her up and carried her to the others.

She'll be alright, she's only unconscious she will wake up. Yea that it Ed keep telling yourself that. Oh great I am talking to myself now. I noticed that the badger had been shot in the butt with an arrow and Caspian was on the ground a mouse on his chest. I laughed the mice were always a little bit too much to handle even in our time.

I hear them talking the mouse and everyone else. Then a New voice was hard. I looked up and saw a Centaur. I haven't seen one since the day we left. He looked at me.

"Are you who I think you are?" He asked I smiled nodded.

"King Edmund." I told them. He looked at Vivy.

"Who is she?"

"She's a very good friend." I told them.

"Is she alright you highness?" The badger asked.

"I think so." I replied "I am Sorry but I believe that I didn't get your names." I kind of felt like an idiot for that fact but what can you do?

"I am Trufflehunter and this is Nikabrik." Ahh so that's their names. I looked towards the centaur.

"I am Glenstrom you Highness." I nodded. I felt right at home again, being back in Narnia was incredible and being with Violet was even better. I really love her. I just wish the Pete could see it that way.

We began walking to where the Narnians felt was the right place to group and organise then self but first Caspian was put on trail. But only at night (because that is when the Narnians felt safe) I stayed at a cave to with Violet. She was hut rather hard and she is still my best friend and now promoted to girlfriend.

I still couldn't believe that she said yes, she was my girlfriend. It was the first time I had asked a girl out since my first time in Narnia. Princess Londrina of Tumerland a land of the coast of Narnia, she was beautiful but not like Vivy she is beautiful inside and out Violet I mean.

Anyway now I guess that Londrina has past. Not even she could have lived this long. And in a way I am happy about that, Londy was great but she was really needed. She was always needed me to help her one way for another.

Vivy has been the first girl I have looked at other than my mother and sisters. I hope guys were alright my sisters and Peter. Even though I left in bad terms with Pete he is still my big brother.

The group I was with suddenly stopped I looked ahead and saw a small fort. It was perfect for hiding but I'm not too sure on defence.

"King Edmund there is a room you can take lady Violet Keep an eye on her." Glenstrom said. I was starting to like him. Oreuis was better, but then I knew him better.

"Yes I think I will. And don't be too hard on him he is no older then King Peter." I told them leaving them to do whatever they wanted. And took Vivy into the building and into a room unknowing if anyone was staying there but it was the first room I saw.

It had a small bed-like thing in the corner. I carefully set Vivy on it and took a seat beside it.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know is that the Moon is bright in the sky and Vivy is looking at me her green eyes digging into my brown ones.

"Hi Vivy, did you have nice sleep?" I ask her taking her hand in mine and stroking it gently with my own.

"It would be nicer if you were down here with me." She told me.

**VIOLETS POV***

I looked at the shock on his face, I don't know what made me tell him that but I have so deal with it Violet. He smiles at me and moves from his seat down on to the 'bed' with me. He pulled me close to him I let his body heat mix with mine as are breaths became one.

I looked dead into his eyes and he looked into mine. I kissed him soft and gentle but soon it became heated and passionate. Our tongues tangled together my hand rooming through his dark hair. His and running up and down my sides. Yea we've kisses before but never like this. The raw passion and want behind it was breath-taking. I never wanted this to end. I wanted to give him everything I had to offer him.

"Ed, take me please." I whispered/begged in his ear I felt him shiver but nod, he smashed his lips back on mine. And next came the best feeling of my life.

TBC

Kat's note: - I am so sorry for the long wait. Things have been so busy lately. So here what happened from the last time I updated, I got married to Kevin John Tomas went to grace. Adopted a three year old girl called Kori, moved to Loch Ness, helping my sisters, um redone the house. Anything else . . . Oh yea I am pregnant with Kevin's twins and getting another dog.

If anyone cares the babies due date is September the 16th so please forgive me if I don't update. But I will try to as often as I can. I am not giving up on this story far from it. I even have a few things planned. Please keep up the wonderful reviews and I hope that if I made a stupid mistake in this tell me.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter one of the longest ones yet in this fic. So read Review Enjoy or you will have a pregnant woman after you.

Just kidding

Kathryn Aimee O'Neil Thomas


	8. Raids

I woke up the next morning feeling like I had slept a thousand nights. I think the best feeling was that Ed was pressed up into my back with his arms around my waist. The memories of last night came back to me, one of the best night of my life I swear to the Aslan, I gave the most valued thing to someone whom I had only know for a year.

And that year he had been my best friend. I felt Ed's hands tighten around my waist. I turned to face him. He eyes were half open and he was smiling at me. My heart fluttered at the sight.

"Hello Vivy." He smiled rubbing my back.

"Good morning Eddy." I smiled back at him. I think Narnia was getting the better of me yet I was one hundred percent willing it to happen.

A knock at the door was heard, Ed moved himself from my body putting his under cloths on again I smiled, the best night of my life.

"King Edmund, we have found your siblings". A centaur said, I saw how Edmund looked, happy, angry and more all in one.

"Thank you, we will be there soon." Ed said and closed the door. I looked at him he was about to blow up. I put my dress back on then walked to him and rubbed my hands down his chest.

"Eddy?"

"How mad do you think he'll been?" I sighed and taking his hands in mine.

"Ed, he will be annoyed and most likely it will be at me, But he'll get over it, you know why? Because he is your big brother and nothing is going to change that." Edmund looked at me before he moved his hands from mine and wrapped them around me.

"But what if it does? I've been with him through it all, and I've tried to stand by him but I don't know how long I can." Edmund told me, truth be told I knew this was coming I knew it since the fight at the train station. It was just a matter of when.

"No one is asking you to do more than you can do, Peter is going to realise that he needs his younger brother and when that happens you are going to be there for him and help him like you always have been."

"Come on we're going to need to be going now if we want to catch them." Ed said taking me and pulling me out side.

The walk out the . . . I have no idea where I am.

"Hey Eddy?" I asked him.

"Yeah Vivy"

"Were in the name of Aslan are we?" I asked I think I was more Narnian than they most on their first time here.

"From what I know, Aslan's how" I looked at him. "You'll find out later." I nod and continue walking. The rest of the walk was quite until we got to the entrance. Edmund pulled me aside.

"Vi, no matter what, I want you to remember that you are the most important person to me, Your my sister, my best friend, my girlfriend, my everything, I want you to know that, I need you to know what." He whispered I don't know why but I felt the love in his words and I saw it in his eyes. I knew it right there that I need to say something back.

"Of course I know that Eddy, I could never forget that, even if I tried or wanted to. No-one can get higher then you to me." He kissed me then and there. It wasn't passionate like last night it was slow and full of pure love. It took my breath away.

"Come on Eddy time to find your family." I told him pecking his lips before pulling out the How.

Caspian, Edmund and I began the walk to meet the rest of the Pevensies. I missed Lucy and Susan but I was a bit lost at what to feel for Peter. I had tried to get along with him countless times but he, just brushed me aside so I gave up and got on fine, but it would have been nice to get along with him. Lucy and Ed once told me that before they went to the country Peter was a wonderful Chap he was friendly, and from the stories I've been told he was wonderful in Narnia as a King.

So he changed when he got back. Hey as long as he didn't change because of me it's alright. I followed Edmund to into a forest, what I am think was the one we were in last night before we came to the How.

We came to tree, Caspian and a few of the army was a head of us we had a few centaurs and a mouse. (Reepicheep) We were at a walking pace until we heard sounds of swords hitting. We all looked at each other and began to run.

We came to a clearing. There was Peter and Caspian sword fighting. It was hard to tell who was winning.

"We've been gone for a day and Peters already in a fight." Ed muttered I gave a full-hearted laugh. And then noticed that Peter and Caspian had stopped fighting and Lucy had shown up. I think Caspian had realised or was beginning to realize who Peter was. If he was anything like what I had heard then it was understandable . . . I think.

I soon found Susan had come in to the picture. I realised that soon we needed to show are self but I suddenly began to feel very out of place. I think Ed noticed it and grab my hand in his and gave it a squeeze. I love it when he acts like he knows me better than I do.

"You weren't the first to arrive King Peter." Caspian said Suddenly Edmund pulled me up and down the bank we were on, Lucy's face light up.

"Violet!" She yelled and ran to hug me; I welcomed her after all she was like my own little sister. Edmund laughed then hugged Susan Peter just stared at us or me rather like I was the plague.

We began to walk towards the How, I Felt Peters eyes burning into me the whole time. I felt very uneasy and no matter what I did to send it to the back of my head it just got worse.

We walked up into the How, The Pevensies walking in a line of four, Caspian and me dropped back letting them have a moment. We enter what I think is the main hanger.

Lucy and Susan look around and awed Edmund smiling at then and I have no clue what Peter was doing or feeling, he was getting so hard to read now not that he was before but he is getting worse he needs open up to someone soon.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked. Caspian looked surprised.

"You don't know?" He looked around before grabbing a light and walking through a corridor, the old rulers and me following. I was looking forward to seeing where he was taking us I was a bit busy last night to have a look around.

He led us in to ta back room it was bigger than the other room we just came from. Caspian light up the room in the centre of the room was the a stone table, only it was split in half, I remember Susan and Lucy saying something like that, I noticed Edmund tense just by looking at it.

A few hours later we decided that we would raid Miraz's castle, against the words of Lucy, Susan, Caspian and a Badger I think his name was Trufflehunter or something like that. Ed and I were in one of the back rooms.

"You know I don't want you there right?" He said to me. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck and peak his lips.

"I know you don't but someone needs to watch out for you." I grin at him. He gives me his famous smirk and I feel my legs go weak when he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Then who is going look after you?" I laugh.

"Eddy, I was born and raised in Liverpool, I think I can take care of myself tonight." He knew by the look in my eyes that I was going with him no matter what he said or did.

"Alright then, C'mon we need to keep your sword play up, nothing is going to hurt you." He kissing me, before pulling me out to the training fields I pulled out Luna as Edmund pulled out his.

We went thought the basics for a while then went in to a small sparring match. Which lasted I think I did pretty good with I got Ed sweating and I've been told that he was the best swordsman in the Old Narnia so I am proud of myself.

A few minutes later Lucy came and told us that we were getting ready to head off to the raid. I had no clue what I was going to do, but I know that with Edmund right beside me the whole time I will make it.

Edmunds POV.

Wow, things with Violet have been great, ever since last night we've been closer then best friends even boyfriend and girlfriend. Then I think about tonight if she will be alright, I don't think I could cope is something bad happened to her, she is new to Narnia, something could hurt her and take her away from me. Then I have to stop and remind myself that I'll be there to protect her.

We made our way to the Griffons that were taking us to Miraz's Castle, Miraz reminds me of Jadis a little, not that he is a girl or a witch, but something about him reminds me of her, most likely the way he rules, with no kindness, take what they want and give nothing back.

I saw the looks Peter kept giving Violet, Dirty like she was scum one of the white witches warriors.

I kept giving him looks back. I knew he never really like Violet but did he have to be like this? I miss how he used to be when he was King. He was fun, he was my brother.

Violet and me jumped on the first griffin available the raid was going to happen and no matter how much I didn't want her there, Violet was coming. I want her to stay with Lucy, but she is so stubborn, one of the reasons I love her.

Even though I know that this raid is a bad idea I went along with it, because, Peter was right it was them or us, but I think that Peter is trying to prove to everyone that he can be high king again and save the day, like he used too.

I looked down at the Narnian ground it was so different to the place I spent fifteen years ruling with my family. And the funny was it was the same. Confusing isn't it.

I saw Miraz's castle come in to view and my grip on Vi tightened. Nothing was going to hurt her to night. Not if I had my way.

The griffin landed on the side of a tower point just under a solder. I looked at the griffin and told him what to do and that was getting rid of the guard. I helped Vi climb down the roof of the tower and took place where the guard was.

"Now all we have to do it wait." I said to Violet smiling. I knew she knew what I was meaning.

"And what does His highness have in that mind of his." She smiled walked towards me laughing.

"Well first off this." I pulled her towards me and kissed her on the lips. "Now that' out of the way, how do you want to waste time?" I ask sliding down the wall behind me so I am sitting down. Violet smiled and joined me resting her head on my shoulder.

XXx-Violets-POV-xXx

I looked into Ed's eyes and placed my hands onto his check.

"Tell me something from when you ruled." I asked, "Tell me how Narnia was."

"It was really something, Narnia in the golden age was really beautiful, the Narnians were fair and cared about the land, The point where Cair Paravelle once stood, in the spring it was wonderful, so beautiful the flowers were in full blow and the Tress danced and sang, the fauns, and the other woodland beings, would have parties very night." He told me looking far way. I rested me head back on his shoulder my hand going up and down his arm.

"It much have been wonderful, I can see why Peter is the way he is." I whispered, "He spent fifteen years as high king, he grow up in a different way, and now he has to grow up again, as a normal person. It must be so hard on him, on all of you." I said, more or less thinking aloud. I felt Ed move me so I was looking into his brown eyes.

"You Violet Brown are one amazing person. You have taken this a whole lot better than anyone would have thought. And I am so lucky I have you, I love you Violet I always have." I felt my heart jump when he spoke to me, his voice soft and sweet. I haven't heard him talk to anyone like he was talking to me right now. Wait he just said he loves me. Oh my Goodness!!!

Before I knew what is happing my lips are on his, my hands are wrapped tightly around his neck, and not long after his arms find their way around my waist holding on very tightly I might add.

I remove my lips from his and move then to his ear.

"I love you to Edmund, with all my heart." I kiss his neck lightly only to find his arms tighten around my waist, holding me close to him.

"Come on, we should keep watch. To be safe you know? In case something unexpected happens." Ed smiled standing up then pulling me up with him.

We stood looking out over the wall, onto late night Narnia. Even though I guess it lost is beauty an awful lot since the Pevensies left but it was still beautiful.

All was quite in Narnia, until a load scream came, causing Edmund and myself to jump out of our skins and making him drop his torch, down to the next level.

"Oh well done." I laughed; Ed looked at me then ran to get it. I followed.

We stopped, before we found the light, A guard had found Edmund's light.

"This can't be good." I muttered, Ed nodded and slowly made his way to the guard, I looked at him, shock and horror filling my face, and I didn't need a mirror to know that.

I felt panic fill me and griped my sword tight in my grasp if Ed needed help then I was going to help. If anything happened to him I think I would die.

In a swift movement he had tackled the guard and were in a struggle, I looked away, unable to watch I couldn't watch Edmund get hurt. I heard a slight yell it was Peter telling Ed to signal the troops. Ed would need a help by now.

"Ed Torch!"I yelled pulling out my sword getting ready to through it at him. He looked at me then somehow managed to throw the torch at me, I throw my sword which he caught and began betting the guard with it.

I blinked the torch three times, signalling the troops to attack.

By that time Ed had managed to get the guard over the drop which was pretty high.

"C'mon Violet, I don't think we should stay here." He said grabbing my waist and pulling me down a hallway. The second we were out of view, I pushed him again a wall.

"Ed if you ever thing of doing that again, I will hurt you." I said, he pulled me into a hug, he held me tight.

"I don't think you could Viv, you like me too much." He smiled at me, pulling me closer to him. I smiled, moving in to kiss him, I wanted to tell him so bad, but now it would seem like a spur if the moment and I don't want that to happen.

We were running on a part of castle just over the court yard, it wasn't looking good for the Narnians. Looks right Su and Caspian even Lucy was right, this was a bad idea. I looked at Edmund and he saw staring in horror at the court yard. I followed is line of sight, on the floor below us there was archers and one of them had Peter.

Ed looked at me I looked back towards the tower we had been in.

"I'll head back, and meet the griffon, you help Peter hurry and-" before I could finish he jumped down and, knocked the guard down to the ground. I shook my head and ran in the other direction, hoping to god nothing bad happened to Edmund. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs and into the tower where for me and Ed this whole raid started out.

I looked around and saw things in the court yard were going bad, very bad, why didn't Peter just call it off?

I looked around in the sky and saw the griffon coming back for me.

"Hurry my lady, I will drop you off in the forest then I must return for King Edmund." I nodded and he grabbed my arms putting me on his back and flow. It must to have been worse than I thought.

He dropped me off in the trees. And went back, I felt panic grip my heart, I hope to god they are alright Susan, Trumpkin, Glenstrom, Caspian, Ed even Peter. A few minutes of waiting and the Army came running out, only half Susan and Caspian and the front. A Centaur came up to, it was one if Glenstrom's sons.

"My lady, It would be an honour for a Kings Mate to ride with me." I smiled at him and with his help got on his back.

"The honour is all mine" I smiled down at him. We waited for everyone and made our way back to the how. It was a tense and painful way back.

Hey everyone. I know it's been a while but, I have been pregnant. And if anyone cares, I have had twins, a boy and a girl, Nicholas Robin Thomas and Natalie Rose Thomas two health babies.

The next chapter will be up as soon I can mange. I will be as soon as I can. Author's Honour.


	9. Pet names and family drama

We arrived back at the How just as dawn came in the early morning Sky. I still hadn't seen Edmund Come back the Griffin had yet to be found with Ed, I don't know if I am being Paranoid and they are on their way back now, but I can't stop the feeling that something is not right.

I snap out my thoughts to find Peter and Caspian drawing their swords at one another, yeah that really helps well done boys.

"Stop it!" I yelled causing Peter to glare at me. Right that it's I would be taking too the high and mighty twat. I've had it with him always thinking that he is so much better than everybody else, High King Peter the Magnificent my butt.

I was aware of everything happing around me, Trumpkin who was hurt some time during the raid was healed by Lucy, Caspian stormed off and Peter went to a meeting main chamber in the How, I of course following against the wishes of the Lucy and Susan, but I had wanted to do this for ages.

"Peter I have something to say to you." I said trying to keep my anger in cheek, Peter Brushes me off.

"Later Violet when I care." He humped I felt my hands clench into my palms.

"That is what I want to talk to you about, you and your attitude, if you haven't noticed Things have changed the times have changed, you want everyone to fall in Line for you like when you were High King, but that doesn't happen by names or titles Peter, you have to earn it." I snapped he rolled his eyes before glaring at me.

"You can't tell me what to do Violet, I don't take orders-" I cut him off.

"I know you, don't you couldn't take them In England either, always getting into fights over nothing, Peter I get what this places means to you I really do but in England you aren't a King you are a normal teenager, but you are acting like a stubborn five year." I hissed.

"And what would you know about Narnia Violet this is your first time here, and what would you care about how I act?" He hissed back, I knew that Lucy and Susan were watching yet I didn't care he need to serious reality check.

"Oh believe me, All Mighty one I don't care about what you do or how you act, I care about how this affects your family, They need you and look up to you. I can't speak for your sisters, but I know for a fact that what you are doing is hurting Edmund." I snap

"And what do you know about Edmund? You think you know him but you don't." He growled at me

"I know him better than you do, I don't brush him aside when he was trying to help me! I tell him thanks." I snap, I guess I stuck a nerve or something because a smacking sound fills the chamber and I feel my left check burn, I stare at Peter in a blank daze of shock. Before recovering and looking at Peter.

"See? Now that's what I mean, going around hitting girls who annoy you, very kingly." I hiss before walking out the How, and going out into the forest.

I walk in an angry storm when I bump into see something in the far, at first I think it's a Talmarine, but as it got closer I noticed the familiar black hair, freckled skin and chocolate eyes. I freeze a smiled forming on my lips I think it went all the way to my eyes.

"EDMUND!!" I screamed running towards his jumping in his arms. Wrapping my arms around his neck, his wrapping around my waist in an instant, pulling me to his chest and I wouldn't want it another way.

"Thank Aslan your safe." He muttered into my hair, we were the same age, but he was so much taller than me. I nuzzled my face into his neck taking the smell of him.

"Your one to talk I thought something awful had happened to you." I whispered back, my voice broke half way through that sentence, the mere thought of him getting hurt was enough to draw him to tears. He pulled away from me just enough for him to look in my eyes, but sadly they found something else, the mark Peter left.

"But it seems that I have more reason to be afraid for you, Vi what happened?" Okay what do I do here? To I lie and say it was a Talmarine or do I tell him that Peter did it. I can't lie to him he'll find out how it was, if not from me then from one of his sisters. I let out a sigh and look him in the eyes moving my hands to his checks caressing the soft skin under them.

"Peter and I got into a fight." I whispered softly, I wanted to break the gaze I held with him, I didn't want to see the anger that built in them, the anger I know would be at Peter when I started it.

"So he hit you?" Edmund growled, oh Aslan.

"It was my fault I started it." I whispered still stroking his checks try to calm him down.

"But that doesn't mean he can hit you, Violet, now please tell me everything that happened." So I told him, everything that went down between Peter and me. And needless to say he was not happy with his older brother.

We made our way to the how, and made the way down to the stone table. Edmund froze in the doorway; I look at his line of vision, a werewolf, that creepy Dwarf and a really ugly Hag, and some chick in a block of ice . . . wait a minute.

"Ed is that who I think it is?"I whisper all I got for a reply was a short nod from him; that was the white Witch, if I was in Edmunds place I would be running by now. Ed grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze before pulling me into the room and towards the Witch, The Werewolf saw us and charged, Edmund got him in a quick slash across the chest and it was dead, We saw Caspian in a circle, and Peter throwing the Hag into a rock killing the thing,

My eyes glued to Peter, as he pushed Caspian out of the way, and pointed his sword at her. She said something to him, I don't know what I wasn't really listen but I do know that after a pause he lowered his sword, Edmund growled in front of me, I was scared of him for a minute, but got over it as he pulled us right up beside the back of the Platform the Witch was on he looked at me.

"Cover your head." He whispered, I nodded and pulled him down for a kiss, it was a quick peck on the lips, but it was amazing none the less. He walked up behind the Witch and pulled out his sword, I cover my head with my arms knowing what he was going to do, I closed my eyes as I heard the sound of sword breaking ice, then Ice shattering, I looked up at Edmund who was staring coldly at Peter, For both hitting me and for almost freeing the one person who he truly hates.

"I know," Edmund said in a dead voice, I hated it coming from him. "You had it shorted." He finished walking back towards me, I saw Peter Flinch a little, I think it's finally hitting home. Ed walked up to me and I wrapped my arms around his waist, one of his snaked around my neck pulling me closer to him.

We walked up to the top of the How looking out, I noticed Ed's face, it looked pained, and I hated it I wanted nothing more that to take that pain away but I have no idea how. Then it hit.

Ed was sitting with his back against the wall of the How I moved and sat beside him, my hand stroking through his soft hair.

He looked at me and opened his arms, willing me to fall in them, which I was happy to do. I lay my head on his shoulder and his head on mine. One of his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, I moved my hand over his and stroked the skin.

We sat in silence for a while, until the midmorning sun was in the sky. But neither of us wanted to move, we just sat cuddling on the Grass on the ledge of the How. I sighed and snuggled into his neck more. I heard him chuckle a little.

"You're in a loving mood this morning Violet." Ed whispered to me kissing the top of my head.

"Can't help it Ed you're warm." I said smiling.

"You're just like a cat, my Kitten." He said, I grinned, he has called me, VI, Vivy and now Kitten? I have to say that was the cutest. I moved my head from his shoulder to smile at him.

"Now who's in the loving mood?" I tease rubbing my nose against his. "And besides if I'm a Kitten then you're a Bear." I said remembering the Bear in the How, he is very sweet.

"How am I Bear, Kitten?" Oh Aslan here we go with the pet names.

"You're big, strong, fierce, and very cuddly."I told him putting my head back on his shoulder; he of course was smiling like a madman.

"So this is it, we have Pet names for each other?" he laughed, I grin.

"I guess we do." I said the laughed. "You realise that half the time now we act like they do in the films." I said he smiled and kissed my hair again.

"That's true love for you Kitten." He said, okay Violet you can do this just tell him, just say it can't be that bad, that worst that will happen is that he's not ready to say it back.

"Ed, I love you." I whispered, before looking at him, his eyes held nothing except love and happiness.

"Oh Aslan, you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that. I love you too Kitten." I felt my Heart fly, Oh my, he loves me! "You're right Kitten we do sound like a Romance Movie." He said looking out over the Horizon in awe.

"That's True love Bear." I said mocking him lightly.

"You know, I never would have thought I'd fall for my best friend, But I am so happy I did." He whispered pressing his check against my hair, lord we were so in-love it was almost sickening.

"Ed, what took you so long in getting back from the Raid? The griffin was coming to get you, why did it take so long?" I asked, I felt Edmund tighten his hold on me, not that I minded whenever I was around Edmund he made me feel safe.

"I was held back, I was caught for a while before I got out, it was it was nothing serious, just a first timer wanting to make a name for himself, don't worry though I took care of him." Edmund told me, I nodded wrapping my arms tighter around him. Then I noticed something, it looked like an army. . . . Oh no.

I looked at Ed, he was seeing the same thing it was the Telmarines, it had to be.

"C'mon Kitten, we have to tell Pete."

Another Cliff-hanger, I am evil am I not? This will be the last update of the year, you trying having kids, and I include Kevin to that, plus my entire family.

Merry Christmas everyone, all the best for 2010

Thanks to Sam and Issy for helping me with this chapter.


	10. Battles and Men In Tights

We were all sitting in the meeting area of How, things were tense, and the fact the there was an army outside wanting nothing more than our deaths didn't help. Edmund and I were sitting in a corner our hands clasped tightly. We had the idea of letting Lucy go into the woods to look for Aslan, but Trumpkin didn't like. He had become friends with Lucy and after the advents with the Witch and Nikabrik he was scarred.

It was decided that for a distraction, Peter would fight Miraz in single combat. I saw and felt his siblings tense up. Edmunds grip on my hand tightened. Peter wrote up the challenge and Edmund would deliver it. He was under the orders to make sure that Miraz said yes, and if Caspian was right them we needed to get ready.

I found Peter sitting in his armour on the stone table. Edmund had yet to come back. Slowly I moved to sit beside the older boy.

"You know, Peter I've always been a little jealous of you. Your family loves you; both your parents are alive and spoil you four to no end. And you have siblings that will do anything for you." He looks at me for a moment, and for the first time I got a real Peter Pevensie smile.

"I guess I haven't been the most welcoming or the most easiest to get on with." He replied.

"Well you were a bit big headed back in England, when I first met Edmund at boarding school; you were all he ever talked about, how you both had some much fun when you were staying with the professor. I'm going to guess that fun was here?"

"Narnia's Golden age, we were all so close back then." I slowly moved my hand out to rest on his shoulder.

"It can happen again, you just need to downsize your ego and admit you need help with some things. It isn't the fact that you were the oldest that made you High king, it was wanting the best of the others around you that made you High King Peter the Magnificent." I told him, he looked at me and laughed.

"Tell me Violet how old are you sixteen or thirty six?"

"Very funny Pete, my sides are splitting." I told him grinning.

"For the first time, I get why Ed like you." He sobered up. "Your good for him, I'm glad he's found someone like you." Aww he's adorable.

"You'll find someone just as good for you as I am for Ed." I replied. I held out my hand to him. "Truce?" I asked him, he took my hand.

"Welcome to the family Violet." He smiled.

"Peter?"

We turned to find Edmund standing a few feet away from us, smiling but only a little. "Pete he said yes."

Peter stiffened up, taken a deep breath he nodded and stood up, he looked at me.

"Thanks for that Violet."

"Any time, Peter." I told him, smiling; Ed looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Peter left to work out the plan with Caspian leaving Edmund and I alone.

"Do I want to know what that was about Kitten?" Edmund asked me half laughing.

I snorted and walked up to him wrapping my arms around his waist kissing the side of his neck.

"Nothing Ed, just Peter and I are finally getting along." I told him almost proud.

"Thank Aslan I don't think I could last if my brother and my girlfriend didn't like each other." I moved to look into Ed's eyes something was wrong.

"You're frightened aren't you?" I asked, pulling him over to where Peter and I had been sat moments ago. "Alright talk to me Edmund." I was met by a sigh.

"Yes Violet I'm scared. I don't want to watch something happen to Peter, or Lucy and Su. I'm frightened that something will happen to you. I don't want to see anyone I love get hurt."

So that's what's wrong.

"Nothing is going to happen Edmund, not to Lucy, Su, or Peter." I said.

"I'd feel better of I knew you weren't going to be in the battle Violet. Peter and I can fight we've been in things like this for years, it's second nature to us now, But you, I don't want to risk you getting hurt." Doesn't he know how to pull on your heart strings?

"And where would I go Edmund? I can't hid out in the How, I've seen their catapults, there aimed for the How, if I stayed here I would be trapped." I told him.

"Anywhere is better than here VI, I do not want you anywhere near what is going to happen." He replied to me. I looked at him and kissed on softly, my hands resting on either side of his face.

"I know you don't but what would you rather I do?"

"Go with Lucy and Susan. Find Aslan again, go anyway where but here, I'll give you a griffin, and you can see all of Narnia, just please do not stay here." He was begging now, taking both my hands in his.

"Ed I know you want me safe, but I cannot sit by and watch. But if it makes you feel better than I'll stay with the archers, but I cannot turn a blind eye to what is going to happen."

"I really wish you weren't so ready to fight, this will not be a fair fight the Telmarines will not go easy on you because you are a girl."

"You forget Ed, I come for Liverpool I can handle a few men in tights." I told him, he looked at me like I was crazy but he sighed and nodded his head.

"I really don't want you there Violet but I know that no matter what I say, you aren't going to change your mind. But I want you with me at all times, understand?"

I nodded at him and kissed his lips softly. In a weird way I could understand where he was coming from, and I was a little scared. Okay maybe very scared but, I wasn't going to let that happen. I like I said to Edmund, I come from Liverpool, the mugging and gang haven, second only to Manchester and Glasgow. I can handle of few men in tights with swords. I think.

It wasn't long before Peter came back and told Ed and me to get ready. I knew that this could be the very last time I ever saw Peter and I was upset, I could only imagine what pain Edmund was going through, Peter and him are close.

Before we walked out, I saw Peter and Edmund share a brief hug then they walked out. Myself not far behind them, looking out to the Narnians I could tell that they were scared, more than me.

They had the right to be, at the end of the day I would most likely end up back in the train station waiting to go to boarding school, along with the rest of the Pevensies. But these people, this is their home, they can't leave, and it would be like being in one of Hitler's Jew camps. I don't like that idea really. These people are not better then the Nazi.

I walked up to the platform with Edmund and Peter,

"Are you sure you want to be here Violet, this won't be nice." Peter said, looking at me, I looked back.

"Someone needs to keep Edmund from having a heart attack." I said back trying to lighten the mood; it must have worked because both brothers smiled. Peter pulled his helmet down to cover his face and walked forward. I felt my heart speed up, As Miraz and Peter circled each other, Edmund and I clasped hands, tightly. I think I could hear Ed's heart beat, or was that mine?

As the first part of the duel began Ed and I held out breaths. Sure Peter and I weren't close but, seeing this was pure horror.

I don't know how long the duel went on but Susan and Caspian arrived, Susan looking a little shocked.

The duelling pair called a break, I could tell Pete was in pain, and from the blow he took to his shoulder I don't blame him. I stayed close to Ed and got lost in my thoughts, mainly about everything that happened between now and a year ago when I met the Pevensies. I still remember it raining, and me leaving my jacket in my room, on the other side of school, meeting Ed under the stairs, taking with him till I dried off.

Meeting his family, getting to know them, some better than others, Ed Susan and Lucy telling me about their first time to Narnia, getting into that fight with Peter, not speaking to any of them for a week, ending up here, falling in love with my best friend. How many times has that one been used already?

I snapped out my thoughts when I heard Peter moan in pain, Ed and I shared a look.

"I think it's dislocated." Peter hissed through the pain. Ed and I shared a look. Ed moved forward to help with Peter's shoulder and I sat beside the elder brother.

Peter looked off into the rival army; I mentally prepared myself for that battle that would follow no matter the turn out.

"What Happens back home if you die here." Peter voice was strained, like he truly thought that he was going to die, I saw Ed freeze up at his older brothers words. Peter looked at his brother from over his shoulder, I moved away knowing this was a brotherly moment.

"You know you've always been there, and I never really. . ." Peter started only to be cut off by Edmund popping his shoulder back into place. I cringed at the sound of both Peter's shoulder and Peter's scream.

"Save it for later." Edmund said getting Peter's sword from, Caspian.

"Peter, if you die here, you'll most likely end up back in England, without even a scratch." I told him, holding his hand. I don't know who I was trying to convince, him or me.

"Thanks Vi." Peter said, before standing up.

Before I knew it, the pair was fighting again; Miraz seemed to be fuelled on pure hate. Peter just able to bloke the attacks, both fighters had refused to wear their helmets.

The rest of the duel was all a blur to me. I can't remember much, just the sounds of swords meeting swords, the grunt of pain and the sound of my heart. The only thing I know is that it ended up with Miraz on his knees, and Peter with a sword to the old man's neck. Edmund and I were met with Caspian; I was able to hear words between Miraz and Peter.

"What's wrong boy, to cowardly to take a life?" Miraz hissed. I'll kill him, I'll do the time.

"It's not mine to take." Peter hissed back before holding his sword out to Caspian. Damn it.

Caspian came forward and grabbed the sword, somewhere in all this Edmunds hand found mine. Somehow I knew that this was it. The big battle that everyone knew was coming. The last stand for the Narnians and I think Edmund knew it as well.

Caspian through his sword down and whispered something to Miraz and walked away.

The next few seconds was again a blur, all I know is that Miraz ended up dead. Stabbed in the back, with one of Susan's arrows, only it didn't come from Susan.

Where every Lucy was, I hope she found Aslan and I hoped they get here soon, I don't think we can hold these guys for every long. Even if they were just men in tights.

Okay so I know that the update was a little long in happening and I am sorry for that, but it's been a busy year, between raising Amanda (Kori, we call her by her middle name) who is now four and my twins who are nearly a year, and me going back to work, and Kevin starting his own business. So I am sorry for any problems I have been trying to update every chance I get.

I can't say when the next update will be, I wanted to be the first to say it, so my twin Isabella is getting married! To a great guy names Matt. We're going to be busy this year.

Anyway I hoped you liked the chapter and please give me a nice review, or don't review at all. Joking only joking, just review please!


End file.
